The Journey of Alexa Stoppable
by KPRS4ever
Summary: Kim and Ron's daugher, Alexa Stoppable, embarks on a journey to save her parents from a evil mastermind bent on world conquest!
1. Prologue- A Stoppable is Born

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Prologue: A Stoppable is Born

"Just keep pushing KP. Make sure to breathe. You'll be fine. Don't worry." Ron said, trying to calm Kim down as he was wiping the sweat and tears off of Kim's face using a towel.

"Ron, you realize how many times you have said that? I think you're the one worrying." Kim said as she was in pain. It was April 6th and today, Ron and Kim were having their baby. They have been married for 4 years so far. They, both, have been dreaming of having a kid of their own. Now, the day has finally come. They told the doctor never to tell them what gender their child is. They have wanted it to be a suprise.

"Oh! I think I see the head! Keep pushing Kimberly!" The doctor said to Kim.

"Alright Kim! Keep pushing! Keep pushing! Keep pu-" Ron was suddenly silenced by a tug at his collar.

"I know Ron! STOP TELLING ME TO PUSH!" Kim said as she was yanking Ron's collar.

"Umm..okay, I'll just hold your hand then." Ron replied as he took her hand, suddenly feeling like the bones in it were going to break.

"Ok, ow, OW!"

"AHHH!" Kim screamed in utter pain.

"Ok, the baby's almost out! Just a little more!" The doctor told Kim.

"Okay just a little more KP! Just…OW…a little more…man, you're strong!" Ron said as he looked at his hand, thinking it was turning a bit blue.

"Well, when you know 16 styles of kung fu, you get A LOT STRONGER! AH!" Kim explained to Ron.

"Alright just a little more! And…she's out!" The doctor happily stated. Kim panted in relief from all of the pain. Ron stroked her head with his hand and smiled. They looked at the doctor, seeing a baby in his hands.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Say hello to your new baby girl." The doctor said as he gave Kim and Ron the baby.

"Ron…we're parents. I can't believe it!" Kim said, almost about to tear at the sight of her daughter in her hands. Ron looked at his daughter, about to tear as he gazed at her.

"She already has hair! Strawberry blonde hair! It's a mixture of yours and my hair! But…where did the blue eyes come from? Because you have green eyes and I have brown eyes."

"Probably in my genetics Ron. My mom has blue eyes so that trait had to come from her. But she does have your cute freckles."

"Yeah, hehe. So what are we going to name her?" Ron asked Kim. They took a good look at their daughter. Ron, then, took a look at Kim with a big smile on his face. "How about Alexa?"

"Hmm…" Kim took another look at her, seeing how well the name works, until saying, "Well then, Hi Alexa. I'm your mom."

"And I'm your daddy!" Ron said as he tapped her nose, making newborn Alexa giggle. Kim and Ron found Alexa's giggle so cute that they started to laugh as well.

* * *

8 months later

"Come on Alexa! Come to your Daddy!" Ron said as he was holding his hands out towards Alexa. Alexa was sitting there just staring, almost wondering what in the world her father was trying to do. Kim came into Alexa's Room where Ron and Alexa were having some bonding time.

"So has she walked yet?" Kim asked her husband.

"Nope. Weird thing though. She has done some rolls. Almost like when you were a cheerleader at Middleton." Ron said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "But no walking yet."

"Here, I'll help you out. Come here girl!" Kim said as she spread her arms out.

"Come here Lexisaur!" Ron said before Kim gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Lexi..what?"

"Lexisaur! Like a dinosaur name! Oh wait…I have an idea! I'll be right back!" Ron assured Kim as he walked to the kitchen. Kim gave another raised eyebrow, wondering what Ron's plan was. She saw him come in the room with a brown paper bag. Ron reached into the bag, taking out a Naco.

"Hey Alexa! Look what I've got!" Ron held the Naco in his hand. Suddenly, Alexa was starting to get up.

"I cannot believe this." Kim said as she suddenly saw her daughter starting to walk…for a Naco. "Her first steps!" She got out her phone to take a video. "But I cannot believe she is getting up for a Naco."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"B-b-boo-y-ya." Alexa said her first word. Ron's face lit up.

"Okay, okay, she is SO MY DAUGHTER!" Ron happily said as Kim put her palm on her face.


	2. Chapter 1- First Day of School

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Chapter 1: First Day of High School

"Alexa! Time to wake up!" Kim called from the kitchen, sitting down at the table while Ron cooked breakfast for the family. Ron knew that it was never a good idea to let Kim cook breakfast. She burns everything she cooks.

Today was Alexa's first day of High School at Middleton High. It was weird for Kim and Ron to see their daughter going to the same school that they went to when they were her age. It brought back a lot of flashbacks and memories of their 4 long years there; Kim's first detention, Ron teaching home-EC, Kim changing into a monkey on picture day. The list could go on and on. They were hoping that the first day of school for Alexa will not be the same for her as it was for them.

Alexa was groaning, not wanting to wake up. She lifted the pillow underneath her head and put it on top of her face. Waking up so early in the morning was never fun for her. She has never been a morning person. She would usually stay up till 12:00 playing video games; a bad habit that she got from her father. Kim has been wanting to get rid of that little habit of hers. She knew that video games melt the brain.

"Alexa? Are you awake?" Kim called.

"Mooooom…just 10 more minutes..." Alexa said, extremely tired. Rufus suddenly came out of Ron's pocket, smelling the food Ron was making.

"Hey Rufus? Go see if Alexa is up. If she's not…" Kim walked over to the freezer, reached in it, and grabbed a cold, frozen plastic spoon. That was so it wasn't too heavy for Rufus to carry. "You know what to do."

"Okay!" Rufus squeaked. Rufus ran into the room just a few feet away. The Stoppable's house wasn't as big as the Possible household. Since there were only 3 people in the family, they decided to get a small rancher. The bonus of getting a rancher was that it was closer to the high school and a little bit closer to Bueno Nacho headquarters, where Ron's office is. It was always Ron's dream to be the head of the cheese and chip universe. Kim doesn't have an official job, other than saving the world. Since Ron is the head of Bueno Nacho, they have enough money to pay for all of their necessities.

Rufus came into Alexa's Room to notice Alexa laying in bed with a pillow over her head. Rufus was always determined to get Alexa out of bed. Getting her out of bed was hard to do. Rufus jumped on top of her bed, right near where her neck was, took the spoon, and shoved it down the neck hole of her shirt, making her scream and jump.

"AAHHH! COLD COLD COLD!" Alexa yelled.

"The spoon always works." Ron said, before laughing. Alexa came into the kitchen, the back of her shirt wet from the ice that melted. Rufus scurried around her legs with a very proud look on his face.

"I have always hated the "frozen spoon to get out of bed" trick. But, it does work. So what's for breakfast?" Alexa asked, while walking over to the stove to see her father cooking scrambled eggs. "Hey Dad?" Alexa said, nudging Ron's arm, "Did you put salsa in them?"

"Lexisaur, you know me! I'm the head of a Mexican fast food chain! Si!" Ron said with a smile. He put the scrambled eggs on a plate and brought the plate to the table.

"Booyah!" Alexa exclaimed as Kim put her palm on her face.

"That's my girl." Ron said as he had a big grin on his face. He, then, got back to his cooking

"Mom? Why don't you ever cook?" Alexa asked, before given an embarrassed look from her Mom.

"Believe me Alexa, I've tried teaching your mother to cook ever since our sophomore year of high school…it's hopeless." Ron explained to her. Alexa turned to look at her mother.

"That bad, huh?" Alexa asked Kim.

"She never heard the chicken story, did she?" Kim asked Ron, while everyone dished themselves some scrambled eggs onto their plates. Ron started to shake his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, your mother cooked a chicken so much that the insides were literally hollow and crunchy…and black. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. It was quite gross actually. I still remember the smell." Ron explained to Alexa as he cringed with the memories of the ruined chicken.

"I'm glad you are sticking to the crime fighting. Wait, you didn't crime fight when you were pregnant with me were you?" Alexa asked, before getting up to grab the orange juice from the refrigerator.

"No, I did. I just had a lot of back up. It wasn't just with Ron as a sidekick. We had some agents from Global Justice help out. After about 6 months of pregnancy, I took a break and Global Justice filled in for me a bit." Kim said as everyone started to eat.

"No, Kim. I made you take a break. Your last name might've been Possible, but you can be really stubborn sometimes and go a little too far." Ron said as he poured the orange juice into his cup.

"Dad has a point there." Alexa said.

"Alexa? Food in mouth, please." Kim said with a raised eyebrow. Alexa continued to eat her eggs, before looking at the time. The time was 7:35 and school started in 25 minutes.

"Oh! Gotta go! School starts soon! Love you both!" Alexa said, before giving Kim and Ron a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

"Alexa! You didn't finish your-" Kim said before being interrupted by the door slamming. "breakfast. Sigh."

"Don't worry KP! Rufus gets more breakfast! Rufus, buddy!" Ron said as he opened the flap on his pocket, seeing Rufus jump out of his pocket and onto the table, seeing a plate of unfinished eggs.

"Mmm! Yum!" Rufus squeaked as he stuffed his cheeks with eggs.

"Hey Ron? I hope she had a good first day. I'm worried about her. She doesn't have any friends. That was different for me because you were my friend on my first day. She has no one to count on there." Kim said before Ron put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"She'll be okay KP. She'll make friends. If she's like me, she'll make a lot of friends." Ron reassured her.

"But I remember you saying after losing all your $99 million to Drakken that you only had me and Rufus as friends." Kim said as she looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow. Ron looked at Kim with a blank expression.

"Sigh…way to make me worry, KP. Well, we are her parents. It's our job to worry, I guess. Let's look at it that way." Ron said as Kim cuddled into him more, both of them glancing out the window seeing their daughter walking to school.

* * *

Alexa was walking through the halls of Middleton High School. She had a map and schedule in each hand, trying to find the room her first class is in. She was one for getting lost easily, so she was searching fast, making sure she isn't late. When about 5 minutes before class hit, she found the room. Everyone was sitting in their seats, which made her really nervous. Due to all the fear, she tripped on her own feet, falling to the floor. She quickly got up, blushing from everyone laughing at her. She quickly went to the back of the room to an empty desk. A girl was sitting in the desk next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kasey Cornwall. What's your name?" The girl sitting next to her said, which made Alexa jump.

"Woah! Oh, oh sorry. I'm Alexa Stoppable. Sorry. First day of School. Nerve-wrecking." Alexa explained to Kasey.

"Oh, tell me about it! Wait, your last name is Stoppable? You're Kim and Ron's kid, aren't you?" Kasey asked with a giant smile growing on her face.

"Uh…yeah." Alexa responded.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Are you going to the cheer tryouts after school today? Your mom did cheerleading so I'm betting that you are going to as well."

"As a matter of fact, yes I am! Are you? We can go together if you are too." Alexa asked Kasey.

"That's just about what I was going to ask you! Ok! Cool! Oh, here comes the teacher." Kasey said, before pointing to the teacher.

"Listen up, people! Mr. Drey, while on the way here stepped on a crack and, somehow, cracked his back, so I will be covering this class." The teacher said before writing, 'Mr. Barkin' on the board. "Welcome to your first day of high school."

"Wait, I've heard of this guy. My mom and Dad had this guy." Alexa said to Kasey.

"But that had to be at least 25 years ago. He has to have changed a little bit."

"Since this is mathematics, you should know your algebra. So let's do a pop quiz."

"My parents warned me about that…he hasn't changed at all."

* * *

Cheerleading Tryouts

Alexa and Casey began to walk to the gym. Mathematics melted their brains. The pop quiz consisted of 50 long and hard questions. Their minds were about to explode. So they were a bit tense. Alexa, however, felt very confident about the cheerleading tryouts. Kim has taught her everything she knows, so she knew that she was going to be fine, especially due to the fact that she had the possible genes coursing through her veins.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Did you know that they randomize the routine you have to do in the tryouts?" Kasey asked Alexa. Alexa started to panic.

"Wait…randomize? What? I was never told this. How did you find this out?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, the cheer coach sent us all an email. Did you get it?" Kasey asked her.

"No…um, I'll be right back. You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." Alexa asked before running towards the back of the building where no one can see her.

"Oh…um…okay." Kasey said, going ahead into the gym.

* * *

When Alexa got to the back of the school, she took her cell phone out and started to dial her mom. Alexa knew that the only one who knows how to deal with situations like this is Kim. This is mainly because she was the cheer captain in high school.

Kim was sitting in the living room watching DVD's of Agony County until she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and looked at who was calling. Discovering who the caller was, she raised an eyebrow. She, then, answered the phone. "Alexa? What are you doing answering the phone at school?...Gasp…is everything alright?"

"Everything was fine, Mom, until I found out what is going on at cheer practice. They randomize the routine we have to do! I'm so freaking!" Alexa said as she was holding her head.

"Woah, woah, Alexa! Take a breath! Do you know who the cheer coach is yet?" Kim asked her daughter.

"No, but can we get back to the point? What do I do? You taught me only one routine!" Alexa said, panicing.

"Look, all those moves in the routine I taught you will be in all the other routines you learn." Kim explained to her.

"Oh, like that helps, Mom. A little encouragement please?" Alexa asked, angry, yet afraid.

"Hmm…here is something I always thought in my head whenever I was doing any cheers. I always said, "Anything's possible for a Possible", but, obviously, that isn't going to work. How about this. Back when your father did football, they used to call him, "Unstoppable Stoppable." How about you just think that in your head. That will boost your confidence. And honestly, if Ron can be unstoppable, you most certainly can. Okay?" Kim explained to her, bringing her determinatinon up.

"…okay. I will do my best. Thanks, mom! Love you!" Alexa said before hanging up and walking to the gym. "Well, here goes nothing…"

"Oh great…" Kim said to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2- Nostalgia

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Chapter 2: Nostalgia

"Okay, Alexa, just breathe. It's going to be fine. I mean, you have Possible blood in you. You can do anything…wait…but you're a Stoppable. You're known to fail…ohhhh." Alexa says to herself. As she waited outside of the gym for a good 20 minutes, she trembles, not knowing what to expect from the cheer coach. She couldn't believe the routine was changed last minute. Now she knew the cheer captain had to be tough. All she could do was hope for the best and give it her all.

Just as soon as Alexa was about to walk into the gym, she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around to see her mother running to her. Alexa's face filled with embarrassment as three older girls to the right of her started to laugh in her face.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Alexa asked her with complete humiliation.

"Well, your father is talking to the principal about a few things so I thought I would drop by and ask what's going on."

* * *

In the Conference Room…

Mr. Barkin was waiting in the conference room. He was just informed yesterday that the CEO of Bueno Nacho wanted to partner with the lunch program. He, however, always liked the meal plan Middleton High School has used for more than 30 years. He has always liked mystery meat for its nutritional benefits. The students still wish that he would try just one fork full of it so he could understand the torture they are going through.

As he was sitting at the table, setting up his laptop and notebook, he hears a knock on the door. He sees the door open as the secretary comes in.

"Sir, the CEO is here to see you."

"Send him in." Mr. Barkin says. A skinny fellow with messy blonde hair comes into the room as Mr. Barkin gets up to shake the CEO's hand. "Good afternoon, nice to meet y….Stoppable!"

"Huh…no…way Mr. B! Long time, no see! Hey…you're gray!" Ron exclaims as Mr. Barkin rests his head on the table.

"Just…as I thought...the one person who downs nothing but junk food during health class his senior year becomes the CEO of a company that drenches their food in butter and fat." Mr. Barkin stated.

"And you said I won't succeed in anything with my C+ grade average. Have anything to say, Stevie?" Ron asks with a grin as Mr. Barkin gives Ron an annoyed glare.

"Just…take…a seat! Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"As you wish, Mr. B! Now, let's get down to business…shall we? First on the list…the history of the Naco." Ron says with a raised eyebrow as he opens one of his binders on the table.

* * *

Back outside the gym….

"Mom, I can't do it. This cheer coach seems tough and…to be honest with you…unfair…" Alexa explained to Kim. Kim tapped her chin with her pointer finger before putting her hands on Alexa's shoulders.

"Look, since your father is in a meeting, I will go in there to watch you. That's all I can do. Okay?" Kim offered. Alexa took a deep breath in and out before nodding her head. They both walked into the gym. Kim took a look around to see if there were any changes made to the gym. The analog clocks that were above the doors were now replaced with digital clocks. New LED lights were also installed into the light fixtures, which seem more energy efficient. Other than that, there were no big changes. The bleachers were the same and the flags on the walls were the same.

Kim went towards the bleachers while Alexa went to the sign up table. Two seniors were sitting there, helping with the sign ups. One of the girls were chewing gum while the other girl was checking her nails. Both of them didn't notice Alexa standing at the table. Alexa tried to get their attention by clearing her throat.

"Um…hello?"Alexa said.

"Huh? Oh, hi. Sign here. The coach will be out in a second." One of the girls said.

"Uhh…okay." Alexa said as she signed the papers in front of her. After signing the papers, she heard the doors open. A woman with short brown hair and tan skin came out with a smirk on her face. She had her hands on her hips.

"Who do we have this time, girls?" The woman asked.

"Her. She signed the paper." One of the girls said as she handed the coach the sign up board.

"Okay…so you are Alexa Sto…wait, that last name…" The coach stopped speaking after reading that last name. Kim turned her head to look at who the coach was. Her eyes were about to bulge out of her head and her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe her eyes. The coach lifted her eyes to the bleachers to see Kim sitting on them. Her expression was the same as Kim's.

"No…oh please no…" Kim said as she got up and started walking towards the coach.

"Ugh…this can't be happening to me!" The coach started to throw a fit as Kim came face to face with her.

"….well, hello, Bonnie…" Kim said.

"Ugh…not you again, loser." Bonnie, the cheer coach, responded.

* * *

Back in the conference room…

" So you see Mr. Barkin, having nacos on the menu would be a great benefit to the students at Middleton High." Ron explained to Mr. Barkin, who was rolling his eyes.

Mr. Barkin was suffering from the thought that he had to negotiate with a former student; a student that was always in detention, who always caused trouble in school, and who annoyed the living daylights out of him. Just the thought that Ron had a higher paying job than him was sickening.

"So let me try to understand what you are saying, Stoppable. You are saying that people would actually "eat" the food if it was from Bueno Nacho? Mystery meat is full of nutrients while nacos and chimiritos are full of calories and fat. Why would I switch to something like that?"

"Sigh…Mr. Barkin, have you ever tried mystery meat? Do you even understand the repulsiveness of it? Have you seen the color of it?!" Ron asked his former principal. Mr. Barkin grew silent for a few seconds and just stared at Ron.

"No. Why would I need to? The nutrition facts don't lie. And I will not argue with the FDA about it." Mr. Barkin said as Ron brought out a lunch box. He opened the lunch box and took, from inside the lunch box, a plate of mystery meat wrapped in plastic wrap. "What is that?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"This, Mr. Barkin, is mystery meat; The food that all the students before and after my years here have had to suffer through." Ron said as he pushed the plate towards Mr. Barkin, "…eat it."

"Stoppable, I am not going to eat thi-"

"Eat it!" Ron interrupted him as he held a plastic fork in his face. Mr. Barkin stared at it for a few seconds. He, then, took the plastic wrap off the plate and scooped a chunk of the food with his fork.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gym…

"So, Bonnie, new cheer coach, huh? Couldn't leave high school?" Kim asked with a smug look. Bonnie crossed her arms.

" Ugh, shut up. It's better than getting those wrinkles you have under your eyes." Bonnie commented back. Kim gasped before giving a mean face towards Bonnie.

"Hey! I do NOT!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ugh can you guys just STOP!" Alexa shouted, which made the whole gym quiet. Kim and Bonnie's attention turned towards her. "Is this seriously what you two always did all throughout high school?"

"Alexa? This is a former…classmate…of mine. We never really got along…ever." Kim explained to her daughter.

"Well duh! You're a loser. You are still a loser. Not surprised though." Bonnie snapped back at Kim. Kim's attention went back to Bonnie, which made her fill with anger. Kim made two fists with her hands and put her arms at her side.

"Bonnie, will you ever shut up?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the conference room…

Mr. Barkin stared at the food on his fork. Ron watched as Mr. Barkin observed what he was about to consume. Ron was a little worried. He knew what the effects of eating mystery meat are. He knew it was for the best though. Mr. Barkin had to learn what the kids here at Middleton High School have been going through. Especially after the video they showed back in 2007 to Ron's class. One thing about the mystery meat has not been solved though; why is the meat gray?

Mr. Barkin took the fork and slowly guided it to his mouth. He kept hearing Ron whispering, "Yes…yes…yes…" over and over. The food landed in his mouth and Mr. Barkin started to chew. Suddenly, he stopped chewing. His skin color started to turn pale and he started to feel sick. He quickly swallowed the food to prevent from puking.

"So, Mr. B?" Ron said.

"*Cough*…I can't believe I am saying this. That….slop…I just ate...was….eugh." Mr. Barkin explained before gulping down a cup of water.

"Booyah! I knew you would finally understand me!" Ron exclaimed as he started dancing in his seat saying, "Oh yeah…oh yeah…uh huh…uh huh…"

"Alright Stoppable you proved your point."

"Does that mean you'll consider my offer?" Ron asked with the biggest grin on his face. Mr. Barkin slammed his head on the table which made Ron lose his smile.

"Sigh…I'll consider it…" Mr. Barkin said.

"BOOYAH! Sigh…why didn't this happen when I was here?!" Ron pondered

* * *

Back at the gym...

Kim and Bonnie started arguing again as Alexa heard the door open. Kasey, wearing a backpack on her back comes skipping in until she sees Kim and Bonnie yelling at eachother.

"Kasey!" Alexa says as she runs over to Kasey.

"Hey!" Kasey says before looking behind Alexa to see the two adults arguing. She then looked back at Alexa. "Uhhhhh….what's going on?" Kasey said as Alexa glanced back to see if the arguing was still going on.

"A little reunion. Don't ask. It's getting pretty ugly." Alexa explained.

"So how did the cheer tryouts go? Did you get in?" Kasey asked as she was hopping up and down.

"They haven't happened yet…" Alexa said as she looked back at her mom and former enemy. She tilted her head towards them. "That's…why." Kasey started to think. Then, she put a hand on Alexa's shoulder.

"I got it! Wait here, I'll handle this easy peasy." Kasey exclaimed as she took her backpack off of her back. She took something out of the backpack and put it behind her back. She, then, walked over to Kim and Bonnie. They never noticed her walking their way. Kasey then revealed what was behind her back, which was an airhorn. She pressed the button on it to make it sound, which made Kim and Bonnie, along with everybody else, cover their ears.

"Ow! Kasey! You are damaging my ear drums as we speak!" Alexa yelled as loud as she can.

Kasey then made the sound stop. "Okay, now that everybody is quiet, can we please get along with the cheer tryouts?"

"Sigh, right. Let's get this over with."

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3- An Adventure Begins

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Chapter 3: An Adventure Begins

Bonnie grabbed a sheet of paper with a list of cheer moves in order from 1-15. She walked over to Alexa and handed the sheet to her. "Okay, here is your routine. You get 10 minutes to memorize it and look it over." Bonnie said as she shifted her vision towards Kim and gave her a smug look. Kim eyes filled with anger from it after glancing at the sheet seeing what routine her daughter was given. After Alexa walked over to the bleachers to look over the routine, Kim took Bonnie to the corner of the gym.

"You did this on purpose, Bonnie. You gave her a routine that, we both know, we would have to have at least 7 days a week to practice!" Kim said as her hands were in fists. Bonnie started to give Kim an evil smile.

"Well, what was that saying you always used? What was it…oh yes. Anything's possible for a Possible." Bonnie sarcastically said. Kim was speechless for a bit, trying not to get too angry.

"Well not when you have Ron's genetics, you don't!" Kim slightly yelled at her.

"Oh no! I should've taken that into account. Haha silly me." Bonnie said with an evil smirk.

"I'm going to get you for this. You are going to evaluate her fairly, got it?" Kim said as she pointed at Bonnie.

"Hmm…yeah, sure. I'll evaluate her fairly…for a price."

"Not going to happen. If you don't, I will contact the principal and get him or her to fire you." Kim replied as she crossed her arms and walked back to the bleachers to help Alexa. Alexa was scratching her head as she studied the routine. Kim sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Alexa, you know you don't have to do this." Kim said before Alexa drew her attention to her mother.

"Mom, I can do this. She had no right to bully you all of those years. I want her to eat her words." Alexa replied.

"Time's up, Alexa." Bonnie said to Alexa. Kim looked at her daughter. She saw something in Alexa that she had to have gotten from her own mother; determination. Kim started to feel confident that she had the ability to prove Bonnie wrong.

"Go knock them dead." Kim said to her as she winked at Alexa. Alexa nodded to Kim before walking to the middle of the gym floor. Bonnie and the two girls were sitting at a table in front of her, ready to evaluate her. Alexa waited for the music to start. Bonnie took a remote control from in front of her and pressed the play button before hearing '#ThatPower' by Will. . At the second it started, she began the routine.

_(DELETED THE LYRICS BECAUSE OF COPYRIGHT AND ALL THAT :P )_

Alexa was getting all of the moves right so far. She was perfecting her heel stretches and flips. Kim was jumping in her seat, seeing a version of the young girl that she used to be. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Her dance moves were spot on and her jumps were golden. The song started to come to an end…

The routine ended and the music stopped playing. Alexa was out of breath from all of the hard work. Kim was so proud of her. She couldn't help but clap her hands. Bonnie was still in shock. She, herself, couldn't even do the routine that she gave Alexa. Alexa got her wish. Bonnie is eating her words. Kim got up from her seat to hug Alexa.

"I knew you could do it!" Kim said as she hugged Alexa tightly. Alexa started to struggle while her face was turning blue.

"Mom…can't…breathe!" Alexa said, desperately wanting to gasp for air. Kim suddenly let go of her daughter.

"Sorry Lexisaur." Kim said to her in front of everybody as she smiled.

"Moooooom! Please don't call me that in front of everyone!" Alexa slightly whispered to her mother.

"Look, it's better than what your grandmother used to call me." Kim said before whispering the name in Alexa's ear. Alexa gasped after hearing the name.

"Oh my gosh she called you Bubbleb-" Alexa exclaimed until Kim covered her mouth. Suddenly, the gym doors flew open. Ron came running in, excited about the talk he had with Mr. Barkin.

"Kim! You will not believe what happened in that conference room! I-" Ron stopped as soon as he saw Bonnie standing there with her hands on her hips. "Okay, really, how much weirder can this day get?"

"Not nearly as weird as you, loser." Bonnie snapped. Ron grunted with an annoyed glare.

"Well, judging by your current career, you are kind of the loser now, you know." Ron started to make hand motions, "Yeah let me see here. CEO…Cheer coach at a high school…what sounds better to y-" Ron said before Kim covered his mouth. Kim sighed.

"Now I see where our daughter got the lack of impulse control from." Kim said to Ron. Ron took her hand and took it off of his mouth. He then walked over to Alexa and hugged her tightly, again, crushing her lungs.

"Cough…Dad…please!" Alexa said, weak and struggling. Ron, then, let her go. "No really I like the hugs. But what is it with parents preventing oxygen going through?" Alexa said as she had her hand on her chest where her heart is located.

"Look, once you are a parent, you will soon understand. Okay, we have to go. You have more classes to go to and w-" Kim said before she was interrupted by Kasey running over to them.

"Oh….my….GOSH! I have been dying to meet you two! I'm Kasey….Kasey Cornwall...huge fan." Kasey exclaimed as her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. She was giving both Kim and Ron hand shakes, shaking their arms a little too much.

"Well….um…it's nice to meet you Kasey! Looks like you made a friend already, Alexa!" Kim said with raised eyebrows.

"Ow! Arm!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. We met in mathematics. Oh I never told you who my teacher was!" She said to Kim and Ron.

"Oh no, let me guess, you have Barkin?" Ron asked before Alexa nodded. "Did you have a pop quiz already?" Alexa nodded again.

"Well, not that I wouldn't like to talk about your day so far, but we really must be going. Have a fun rest of the day, Alexa!" Kim said as she took Ron's hand and started to walk out the door together.

"Bye! Hey, Kasey, how 'bout we lo-" Alexa was saying until she noticed Kasey staring into space. "KASEY!" Kasey shook her head, focusing again.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry. It's just that I never thought I would meet your mom and dad! I mean, they're legends!" Kasey exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Well how about we focus on our schedules. What do you have next?" Alexa asked while they both took out their schedules and glanced at them.

"Lunch!" They both exclaimed.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Alexa quickly said.

"Aw man!" Kasey grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria…

"I am so happy that it's lunch time. I am seriously starving!" Alexa said to Kasey. They were both in line with lunch trays in their hands. Kasey came up in front of the cafeteria lady, who was about to put food on her tray

"I know! I wonder how good the fo-" Kasey stopped talking after seeing the cafeteria lady plop a pile of gray sloppiness on her tray. "Alexa?...what is on my tray right now?" Kasey whispered to her, not knowing that the cafeteria lady could hear her.

"Mystery meat. Keep moving. You're holding up the line." She said, grumpy and cranky. Kasey was silent, wondering what creatures were killed to make this stuff. After Alexa was served, they walked to a table and sat down.

"I think I have heard my dad talk about this stuff. He's trying to remove it from the cafeteria menu. I think that's why he was here; to meet up with whoever is in charge."

"Well what company does your dad work for?" Kasey asked her.

"Oh, Bueno Nacho. He's the CEO."

"Oh my gosh that place makes my mouth water."

"I know right?!" Alexa said.

* * *

After school…

"Never…again. I want to be back in middle school. I felt like I was on top of the world." Alexa complained to Kasey. School has ended for the day and they were both walking home.

"Oh it gets worse, Lexa. I heard rumors that there is this thing that the seniors came up with. They call it Freshman Friday." Kasey said, using air quotes.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! The seniors also tend to call us 'Freshmeat'." Kasey used air quotes again.

"Ugggghhhh nooooooo. I don't want to be stuffed in a locker!" Alexa said.

"Well I have heard worse...stink bombs in the stairwells." Kasey whispered. Alexa gasped.

"That place…is full of AMINALS! Well, like you said, it is a jungle in there." Alexa pointed out. Kasey stopped walking and pointed to the house in front of her.

"Well, here's where I live, so-" Alexa interrupted her.

"Wait, you live here? I live only a few houses down!" Alexa exclaimed while jumping for joy.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool! We can come over eachother's houses all the time and have sleepovers and have movie nights and play board games and have study nights and-" Kasey was interrupted from her long list of ideas.

"I know!" Alexa exclaimed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kasey!" They both waved goodbye to eachother. Alexa started walking until she stopped at her house. She noticed, however that something wasn't right about it. The front door was separated from its hinges.

"…oh my gosh." Alexa said as she ran up the driveway to the house. She walked inside over the broken door and started to panic. She saw that the house was a wreck. All the furniture is either fallen over or ripped and that glass covered the floor. "Mom? Dad?" There was no answer. She started to panic. She kept calling their names as she searched the house.

Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her pant leg. It was Rufus. He was in a state of panic too.

"Rufus! What happened?! Where's mom and dad?" Alexa asked him. Rufus began to run upstairs while Alexa followed him. The second floor of the house didn't seem as destroyed as the first floor. Some things were knocked over. However, there wasn't too much damage. Rufus scurried into Kim's and Ron's bedroom. Alexa watched as he opened a nightstand drawer. She saw him pointing underneath the drawer, almost as if he was telling her to do something. She walked over and observed it. She discovered a little compartment underneath the drawer. She opened it, put her hand inside it, and took out a device. It was blue with red and silver buttons.

"Wow, this thing is a dinosaur. What is this?" Alexa asked Rufus, hoping that he could try to tell her. Rufus ran over to a picture frame, pointing to a short 10 year old boy. "Wait, that's Wade! Kim's really smart friend! Wait, a-are you saying I should call him? With this?" Alexa asked him. He nodded her head.

"Okay…um…how am I supposed to-" Alexa stopped talked before seeing Rufus point to a button. She breathed for a second and, then, pressed the button. The screen turned on, showing a 20-or-so year old male messing with holograms. "Um…hello?" She said, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Wait, who are you? You do look familiar." Wade asked.

"Um…I'm Alexa Stoppable. I think you know my mom and dad." Alexa responded.

"Oh that's right! Wait, how did you find the Kimmunicator?" Wade asked, concerned about what's happening.

"Kimmuni-what?"

"Kimmunicator. It's what your mother used when she went on her missions until I made a new one in watch form."

"Oh. Okay. Well Rufus found it for me. He 'told' me to call you for help." Alexa said, using air quotes.

"Help? Oh no, what's wrong?" Wade started to panic.

"My mom and dad…I think they've been captured."

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON…**


	5. Chapter 4- Calling for Help

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Chapter 4: Calling for Help

"Wait, did you say captured? Oh this is bad." Wade responded in worry. Alexa, however, was way more terrified than he could ever be.

"Seriously, I'm kind of freaking out right now! This shouldn't be how a first day of school should be!" Alexa said. She was in a full state of panic. She was homeschooled before Middleton High. She didn't know what it is like to be on her own and make her own decisions. "You never told me, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Wade. I'm your mom's and dad's computer genius assistant. I was the technological help in their missions. And don't panic. Everything will be fine. I will help you find your parents."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, me? You're making a big mistake! I know nothing about saving people! Sure, my mom knows everything there is to know, but she never talked about it with me!" Alexa exclaimed. She then pondered for a moment, thinking about how selfish she would be if she just stayed back and asked anyone else to save them. "Then again, I love my parents so much. I can't just sit around and do nothing." She took a deep breath to regain her confidence. "Okay, I'll do it. Under one condition." Alexa put on her serious face.

"Okay, what do you need?" Wade asked, keeping his attention on her and nothing else.

"I need someone to go with me. Like a sidekick. Someone who will be a helping hand." Alexa said as Wade started to smile.

"Let me guess, you need high tech gadgets to help you during the mission as well?" Wade said while raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…yes, actually. How did you know I was going to say that?" Alexa said, confused.

"You remind me of Team Possible back years ago. You are, in a way, the next generation of the team. Anyway, that's not a problem." Wade responded as he started to type on his computer. "Okay, I sent an alert message to Global Justice. They were a helping hand to your parents, once in a while, during their missions. They will help you out. I am setting you up with a ride that will be arriving at your house in a half hour. Just sit tight." Wade explained before Alexa nodded.

She then started to take a look around, with Rufus on her shoulder. She stepped on something that sounded like broken glass. She looked down to discover a picture frame under her feet. She picked it up to see a picture of herself, Kim, and Ron underneath the broken glass. Rufus started to worry, nuzzling into Alexa's hair. "Everything will be alright, Rufus." She said to him. She looked at the picture again. "Mom, Dad, no matter what it takes, I'll find you. I promise." She started to tear up a little.

"What happened?!" Kasey came into the house with her mouth gaping open. She ran to Alexa, seeing her crying. Alexa started wiping her tears off her face with her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Um…my mom and dad...well…they got captured and I am going to go save them-" Alexa was interrupted by Kasey putting her hand on her mouth so she stops talking.

"Say no more. I am helping you in this mission." Kasey said with a grin on her face.

"No, no, Kasey. It's too dangerous. You could get hurt. And besides, what would your parents say?" Alexa asked her.

"Well, um, I actually only have a mom. Well, she's not my real mom. I was adopted when I was about 7 years old. And I think she would be alright with it, as long as we are with some kind of special forces that will keep us safe."

"Don't worry. I have that covered….are you sure you're up to helping me?" Alexa asked in concern.

"Of course. I am like a dog. I am loyal! I will fight to the end!" She said while pumping her fist in the air. Alexa started to smile from Kasey's confident squeals. "Gasp! Is this Rufus?!" She asked, excitedly. Rufus squeaked as she tickled his belly with her finger. "Oh you are as awesome as I have always heard you are!"

A plane was suddenly heard over of the house. Alexa took the picture of her and her parents out of the picture frame she was holding, making sure she doesn't cut herself from the broken glass, and put it in her sweatshirt pocket. "That's our ride. Let's go, Kasey." They walked out to see a chopper in the air. A Global Justice employee yelled down to them below.

"Climb up, ladies!" The man threw a ladder down so they would be able to get on the chopper.

"Too…cool!" Kasey said, jumping up and down with biggest smile on her face. She went up the ladder first. Alexa went up after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location…

"Ugh…uh, huh?" Kim woke up in some kind of prison cell. She took a look around. There was only one light on the outside of the cell near the left corner of the room. It was very dim, though. It didn't light up the entire room. The room spanned past the cell wall, which meant there was most likely another cell to the right of hers. She turned her body to look at the back of the cell, seeing Ron sitting there, hugging his knees and head down burrowed into them. "Ron? Ron!" She called.

"Huh, what…KP!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Finally, you're awake! You were out for, well, maybe an hour after I woke up."

"Yeah. So, did I miss something? Where are we?" Kim asked him.

"You're in a prison cell, you ding dongs." A voice called from the other cell. The voice was familiar to the both of them. Then, they heard another voice.

"Don't be offended…uh…whoever you are! She said the same thing to me!" This voice sounded strangely familiar as well. Kim and Ron looked around, thinking where they have heard those voices before. Ron looked to the right wall of their cell to see a large crack in the wall; One that could easily break if you had the strength to break it.

"Hey, Kim! I think you might be able to break this wall with a kick!" Ron said to her as she took a look at the decaying part of the wall.

"I see it. Stand back, whoever is in the other cell! I might be able to create a hole so we can see each other!" Kim called to the two unknown voices.

"Whaaatever." The first voice responded.

"Aiiiiiah!" Kim did a push kick to the wall which created a small hole the size of an 8 ½ by 11 piece of paper. They both looked through and discovered who the two figures are.

"No…way." Ron said out loud.

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5- Meeting Old Frenemies

The Journey of Alexa Stoppable

Chapter 5: Meeting Some Old Frenemies

"Oh great, it's the two lovebirds." Kim and Ron looked to see Drakken and Shego in the other cell. By the looks of it, they have been in here for a few days. Their clothes were dirty and ripped up. They looked older than when Kim and Ron last saw them. Their hair was starting to go grey and Drakken's face was starting to get a little wrinkly. Shego's face hasn't changed, probably because of the fact that she cares so much about her appearance. She might have been using rejuvenating treatment a little bit.

"Drakken? Shego? Well, long time no see." Kim said to the two of them.

"Seriously, how old are you guys now?" Ron asked while scratching his head. They both got closer to the hole in the wall.

"Come on! Am I that grey? What happened to being nice to seniors? Gnah! How did you two get here anyway?" Drakken started hiding his hair, being way to conscious of his appearance. Shego took his wrists and threw them to his side.

"Would you stop worrying about the hair already!?" Shego said before turning to Kim and Ron again. "Sorry, he's having a bit of a midlife crisis. Always trying to look 20 years younger than he is right now, wanting a corvette with flames on the side, bungee jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge; don't even get me started."

"Wait, but Drakken's looks as if he is in his 70's."

"He's 71. And the midlife crisis has lasted since he was 56. I'm about to pull my own hair out! It's so irritating!"

"But I look like I am 36!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Cork it, Drew! Anyway, have an answer to what he said?" Shego asked, while still irritated at Drakken.

"Well, here's what I can remember…"

* * *

Flashback to the day they were captured…

Kim was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some Agony County from when her and Ron were in high school. Ron came into the room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Rufus went to go take a nap upstairs. So guess we have time for ourselves! Huh, feels like we are in high school again, huh KP?" Ron said with a smile. Ron sat down next to her and offered some popcorn.

"Yeah. You know, someday, Bonnie needs to be put in her place. I cannot believe after all of those years, she is still the same jerk that she was before!" Kim said as she crossed her arms in frustration. Ron looked at her, upset that she had to deal with her all over again.

"Well, as I have said, well, a lot, some things are meant to stay a mystery." Ron put her arm around her and held her close. "And even though she is the same stuck-up person she was before, think about where that got her! She's still in high school! You know, it's like she never left! Haha!" Ron laughed and then looked at Kim with the typical goofy grin on his face.

"Haha, well, I guess you're right. At least Alexa was able to prove her wrong in the cheer outs today." Kim took some more popcorn from the bowl.

"Sounds like another certain someone I know." Ron leaned in closer to her and looked at her with a cheeky grin. Kim gave him a smile before they both started to lean in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch until they heard a loud bang on the door.

"Huh? What was that?" Kim asked. The bang repeated itself a second time before they heard something break near the entryway to the house.

"Uh…I think someone wants us to answer the door." Ron said as they both jumped up and ran to the door to see two masked figures by the doorway. They also see the door off of its hinges. "Hey! Whoa! What do you have against doors?" Ron says again before they take out some sort of gun from their utility belts.

"Ron! Move!" Kim says as she pushes him out of the way from one of their blasts. It shot some sort of energy blast. She runs to the kitchen as they are still shooting at them. She grabs a few plates from the kitchen cabinet and starts to throw them at the shooters. Every time she threw one, they either ducked or broke them using their guns. "Well, I'm glad none of these things are family heirlooms!" Kim looks around while flipping off the table and into the living room to find something useful. She, then, takes a mirror off the wall. As the gun fires, she uses the mirror to reflect it towards the gunman. The masked man dodged it, but hit his head on the table, which knocked him out. Kim looked and noticed the other guy wasn't next to him.

"Wait, where's the other guy?" She said before turning around to see the other masked man right behind her. Suddenly, she sees a pan knock him out from the back of the head. He falls to see Ron holding a frying pan in anger.

"A-booyah!" Ron said as he and Kim high-fived each other.

"Nice one!" Kim said to him before they were both shocked by the gun shot by the man that was hit on the head by the table, now fully awake and conscious. Everything went black.

Going out of the flashback…

* * *

"…and then everything went black. Then, we woke up and ended up here." Kim finished explaining.

"Those two masked men were the same people we got hit by. I don't know who they are. All I know is that they are skilled in some form of martial arts as well as technology." Shego explained. Kim started thinking of all of the villains that she has faced.

"Hmm…none of them seem to match any of the villains that I have faced." Kim said.

"Well then, who are they?!" Ron said before the door to the right, outside of the cells, opened. The two figures came through the doorway. They were not fully visible to the eye because of the very dim light.

"You'll find out soon enough." One of them said before they both started doing an evil laugh.

* * *

Global Justice Headquarters…

The chopper carrying Alexa and Kasey was arriving at GJ headquarters. It took about 30 minutes to get to this point. The chopper stopped overtop of a tall mountain. The mountain started to open up like a door, which amazed them both.

"Welcome to Global Justice, girls." The GJ employee said to them.

"Woah, I seriously feel like a secret agent right now! This is so cool! What if we get some super cool spy suits?" Kasey said as she grabbed Alexa's shoulders and started shaking her with excitement.

"Whoa! Whoa! Kasey!" Alexa exclaimed as Kasey realized she was shaking her to the point of dizziness.

"Oh sorry! Hehe!" Kasey apologized as the chopper started descending into the mountain. Both Alexa and Kasey observed the mountain as they descended. They have never seen anything like this in their lives before. Alexa was amazed to think that her parents are involved in stuff like this all the time.

Alexa and Kasey were guided to the main control room where they would meet the head of Global Justice. Soldiers passed them by as they were walking through the hallways. They all seemed to be in a state of urgency. When they made it to the control room, they were greeted by the head of GJ.

"Welcome to Global Justice, Alexa. I'm Dr. Director. Oh and I see you brought an old friend with you! Welcome back, Rufus." Dr. Director greeted herself as she gave Rufus a little wave with her finger. He responded with a squeak. Alexa looked behind her to see giant screen monitors. They were filled with pictures of documents and maps. On one of the monitors, Kim's and Ron's picture were visible.

"Hi. Oh, this is Kasey. She wanted to help me with saving my mom and dad." Alexa said as she introduced Kasey.

"Oh…my...gosh! Hi! I'm Kasey Cornwall! Am I going to get a spy suit? Ooo! How about a laser watch! Oh wait, even better! Anti-gravity boots!" Kasey said as she shook Dr. Director's hand viciously.

"Well, let me first explain what we have found about the capture of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. We have picked up a jet on our satellite maps traveling Southwest to this location." Dr. D pointed to a red dot on the satellite map. "Sensors indicate that they are in this facility. We gave them shoes with chips inside of them to keep a trace of their every movement."

"Thank goodness. So, what do I need to do in order to save them?" Alexa asked.

"Come with me. We need to do some medical tests so we make sure that none of the equipment we give you will harm you in any way." Dr. Director gestures silently with her hand to tell the girls to follow her. They begin to walk to the medical room to proceed with body scans.

"So, Dr. Director? How long have you been helping my mom and dad with their missions?" Alexa asked.

"For quite some time now. We not only helped them, but we have also studied their adventures. We worked on one project relating to your parents called The Ron Factor. We had a theory that he was the key to your Mother's success." Dr. Director said to her. Alexa's eyes widened.

"Whoa…how much money was spent on that?" Kasey asked.

"Well, about 30 million dollars. That's why we couldn't continue The Rufus Factor project."

"Let me guess, that project had the same theory?" Alexa asked her. Dr. Director nodded.

"Yes, and I must say that Rufus was not too fond of that." Dr. Director said as she saw Rufus with his arms crossed.

"It's okay Rufus. I'm sure they will study you more as the days go by." Alexa said in order to comfort him. Rufus responded by giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

"Okay, Alexa, now lay completely still." Dr. Director said as the body scanner started to power up. The scanner they were using is more powerful and more high tech than any other scanner. It could detect things that no one, not even the most advanced medical facility in the world, can detect. The scanner started moving from her head to her feet.

"Dr. Director? You might want to take a look at this." The medical chief said as he looked at the body scan on the screen.

"What is it?" She asked as she took a look on the screen. "Hold on, what is that?" She pointed to a blueish glow located in her heart.

"That's the thing, Dr., I can't identify it. I took the liberty into scanning the blue light for any power readings. It has no electrical charge but…the power levels are off the charts. Take a look." The medical chief showed her the readings. The meters were all the way up. Dr. Director started to get concerned.

"Alexa? Do you feel any pain in your chest?" Dr. Director asked her.

"Umm…not really. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" Alexa asked in a bit of a state of panic.

"Everything is fine. Just give me a minute." Dr. Director said, trying to reassure her. "Dr., is it harming her health in any way?"

"Not that I can see from the charts. It's just…there. It's not radioactive which is the important thing. However, it doesn't affect her health. It hasn't moved anywhere. It's just, well, sitting there like a nightlight in a dark room. All it does is glow blue." Dr. Director nodded before recalling something.

"Don't tell her about it. I know what it is. It won't harm her. She'll discover what it is in time. She's clear." Dr. Director concluded.

"But, Dr.? Shouldn't this be tested more closely and-" The medical chief started to ask until Dr. Director silenced him.

"It's fine. Trust me." Dr. Director reassured him. "You're all clear Alexa. You can bring Kasey in now." Alexa nodded and walked out of the room, seeing Alexa waiting by the door.

"So how did it go?" Kasey asked her. Alexa's face began to look curious as well as full of worry.

"I…well, I don't know. I think I'm okay. At least I hope so." Alexa said

**Chapter 6 coming soon!**


End file.
